Soul Singers
by liuxue
Summary: They both sing different melodies, but they sound wonderful together- multiple pairings, fiction based on songs
1. Navigation

**Soul singers**

**They both sing different melodies, but they sound wonderful together- multiple pairings, fiction based on songs**

* * *

_Chapter one. Wolf -Exo-M/ AresAthena. mid-romance/lust_

_Chapter two. Cry- Rihanna/ HermesHecate. hurt/comfort_

_Chapter three. Break Down- Super Junior-M/ DelphinHecate. one-sided love_

_Chapter four. Lucifer- SHINee/ ZeusGaia. ?_

_Chapter five. Severely- FT Island/ AresAthena. comfort/romance_

_Chapter six. Whatcha Say- Jason DeRulo/ AresAthena. comfort/romance (Modern AU)_

_Chapter seven. Wedding Dress- Tommy C & J-REYEZ cover/ DionysusHebe. romance/hurt_

* * *

**I don't own Greek Mythology or their legends. They all belong to the, well... Greeks.**


	2. AresAthena i

**X**

_Wolf_

_There's no way this feeling is love- AresAthena. mid-romance/lust_

Her dark cranberry lips smacked each other so innocently out of boredom. She did not know how tempting it was for him.

Her slender fingers tapped themselves on the marble table, delicate fingertips making the soft sounds. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

The tapping noise stopped and he looking into her eyes for a split second. He lowered his eyes again and the crimson orbs focused on her fingertips. They were delicate and slender, yet he knew her strength that lies in them. His eyes travelled up her fingers and reached her lightly covered arms. The detached sleeves were lacy and golden, shinning in the natural lighting coming from the windows. Her arms that were underneath the silk cloth were also slender, not much strength in her upper arms. Again, his eyes trailed from her arms to the royal blue dress she was wearing. The dress complimented her skin tone, and described her perfectly; royal, elegant and intelligent. He smirked slightly at the 'coincidence' that her dress was sleeveless and showed the creamy skin of her shoulders. Some parts of her neck were exposed, tempting him to jump out of his chair and ravish her. Of course, he knew better than to do that, especially when they were in a council meeting. Red eyes travelled further north, stopping at her lips. The deep, dark red that stained those plump lips lured him in, his eyes lingering there for more than he knew. He travelled up again, this time, stopping at her silver eyes. They were narrow, like a cat's. They were calculating, observing whoever she was looking at. They shone with years of wisdom, rightfully too.

All in all, her whole being tempted him to no end. And he hated every time it did.

He tore his eyes away from his temptress, and instead, focused on his play toy.

Her long, blonde hair flowed down her back and shoulders in gentle waves. She had on a light pink dress with thin spaghetti straps with a few golden jewels on the sides of it. The faintest outline of a rose could be seen on the dress' top. She was resting her head on one of her gloved hands. The gloves were white with lace tips. Her face was covered with a thin pile of make-up. Some black eyeliner, a coat of mascara and a perfect layer of bright red lipstick. She was the perfect woman that every man wanted.

So, why was he not attracted to her?

Why, instead of the purification of beauty, he was attracted to his female counterpart? The girl who would never show any sign of attraction towards him, why was he attracted to her instead? Was it because she was a challenge? The 'hard-to-get' type? Or was it because she was always ignoring him, which made him want her to notice him? Or was it just because of genuine lust that he was chasing after her? Because she was much more mature than him, yet he could show her immense pleasure that she had never experienced before.

He shook the thought of love out of his head. There's no way he would be attracted to that rigid bitch. He would never allow himself to be attracted to her in that way. He was the polar opposite of her. While he represented bloodshed necessary for war, she represented defense and planning. How was it possible for the two to be in love? He would not allow himself to feel that sort of emotion that he considered a waste of time.

So, it had to be the last option. He could have anyone he wanted, yet his beautiful sister was the hardest to catch. Of course, vowing her maidenhood to nobody would do that to a girl.

He wanted to break the walls of her maidenhood, to hear her scream his name. He wanted to make her moan with pain and pleasure; he wanted to make her beg for it. He was prepared to make her beg for it. And he would resume chasing her until he has her below him on any type for surface, screaming and moaning for him.

**Right, there's no way that feeling could be any form of love…**


End file.
